Cádiz CF
Florentino Manzano | manager = Alberto Monteagudo | league = 2ªB - Group 4 | season = 2011–12 | position = 2ªB - Group 4, 1st | pattern_la1=|pattern_b1=|pattern_ra1= | leftarm1=FFFF00|body1=FFFF00|rightarm1=FFFF00|shorts1=0000FF|socks1=0000FF | pattern_la2=_blue_stripes|pattern_b2=_bluesquares|pattern_ra2=_blue_stripes | leftarm2=FFFF00|body2=FFFF00|rightarm2=FFFF00|shorts2=0000FF|socks2=0000FF | t=s pattern_la3=|pattern_b3=_Roma1|pattern_ra3= | leftarm3=000000|body3=000000|rightarm3=000000|shorts3=000000|socks3=000000 | current = 2011–12 Segunda División B }} Cádiz Club de Fútbol, S.A.D. is a Spanish football team based in Cádiz, in the autonomous community of Andalusia. Founded in 1910, it currently plays in Segunda División B - Group 4, holding home games at Estadio Ramón de Carranza, with a 25,033-seat capacity. Salvadoran legend Mágico González, who played for the club during the '80s/'90s, is widely recognized as the greatest player to have ever played for the team. History Cádiz first reached La Liga in 1977–78, after having spent two decades in the second division. Relegated after just one season, it returned in 1980, managing a further 13-year stay. Often led by the skills of Salvadoran Mágico González, the club managed to miraculously maintain its top flight status in the 1990–91 season, thanks to youth graduate Kiko (and 25 minutes of his inspiration against Real Zaragoza), who picked up the offensive burden after González left. During the late 1980s and early 1990s the club became known as "The Yellow Submarine", due to its capacity of "coming afloat" every year at the end of each season and remain in the top division, despite having been "sunk down" during most of the campaign. However, in just two seasons, Cádiz dropped down two levels. After a long spell in Segunda División B the club was finally promoted in 2003, spectacularly returning to the top level in 2005, after taking the championship with a last-day victory at neighbours Xerez CD. However, Cádiz was eventually relegated back to the second tier, in the 37th and penultimate matchday of 2005–06. For the following campaign, former Spanish international Oli took the reins of the team, being sacked after only a few months. In June 2008, Cádiz dropped another level, returning to the Second B. However, after just one season, it managed to return to the second division, but was immediately relegated in the 2009–10 campaign. Season to season | style="vertical-align:top; width:0;"| |} | style="vertical-align:top; width:0;"| |} ---- *'12' seasons in La Liga *'37' seasons in Segunda División *'13' seasons in Segunda División B *'12' seasons in Tercera División *'1' season in Categorías Regionales Current squad Promotions and relegations *Promoted to Segunda División: 1935–36, 1954–55, 2002–03, 2008–09 *Relegated to Tercera División: 1942–43 *Promoted to La Liga: 1976–77, 1980–81, 2004–05 *Relegated to Segunda División: 1977–78, 1992–93, 2005–06 *Relegated to Segunda División B: 1993–94, 2007–08, 2009–10 Stadium information *'Name:' Estadio Ramón de Carranza *'City:' Cádiz *'Capacity:' 25,033 *'Inauguration:' 1955 *'Pitch size:' 106 x 68 m Famous players see also Famous coaches * Roque Olsen * Colin Addison * Domènec Balmanya * José González * Enrique Mateos * David Vidal * Víctor Espárrago * Dragoslav Milošević see also Supporters Cádiz fans are called "cadistas". They are quite famous among the country for being among the friendliest and most jovial, being voted Spain's best fans in a recent survey. At the end of 2006, Real Madrid awarded the club the title of the best fans to visit the Santiago Bernabéu Stadium – after the large numbers which travelled to support their team earlier in the year. Despite the population of the city of Cádiz being only 120,000, the stadium sold out every match for four consecutive years. Due to work on the stadium, the Carranza has been limited to a capacity of around 20,000. Cádiz maintained an average attendance of around 17,000 in the 2006–07 season – spectacular when compared with the more modest league average of around 7,000 in the second division. Unlike other stadiums, supporters cheer opposition teams and players and sing songs such as, "Alcohol alcohol alcohol, hemos venido a emborracharnos el resultado nos da igual!" translating "Alcohol alcohol alcohol, we came here to get drunk and the result doesn't matter!"; the tune was started somewhere during 2001–02, with the club in the third division, subsequently expanding all over Europe. References External links *Official website *Futbolme team profile *Unofficial website *[http://www.portalcadista.com PortalCadista: News, downloads, forums, chats] *Club history Category:Cádiz CF Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:Association football clubs established in 1910 Category:1910 establishments in Spain ar:نادي قادش ca:Cádiz Club de Fútbol da:Cádiz CF de:FC Cádiz el:Φ.Κ. Κάδιθ es:Cádiz Club de Fútbol eu:Cádiz Club de Futbol fr:Cádiz CF gl:Cádiz Club de Fútbol ko:카디스 CF it:Cádiz Club de Fútbol lt:Cádiz CF hu:Cádiz CF nl:Cádiz CF ja:カディスCF pl:Cádiz CF pt:Cádiz Club de Fútbol ro:Cádiz CF ru:Кадис (футбольный клуб) simple:Cádiz C.F. sk:Cádiz CF fi:Cádiz CF sv:Cádiz CF tr:Cádiz CF zh:加的斯足球俱樂部